


Smartass. Jackass.

by CoolieFoolie



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blood, Chinese Character, Dubious Morality, Father-Daughter Relationship, Found Family, Gen, Googled Chinese, Gore, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Negan basically adopts the MC, Protective Negan (Walking Dead), Slow To Update, Swearing, Sweet Negan (Walking Dead), Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolieFoolie/pseuds/CoolieFoolie
Summary: A 12 year old must survive in a brand new world, a world where the dead walk and eat the living. She thought she was all alone and she preferred it that way but unfortunately a certain jackass with baseball bat has taken a liking to her.
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

Again, again and again.   
Left foot down, right foot down.   
Breathe in, breathe out.

The young girl felt her heartbeat slowing down, down to a steady and calm beating. She wiped her brow of cold sweat. The forest was as still and quiet as her. In this new world, quiet was the status quo, not even birds would sing their songs anymore. Luckily, she never spoke much to begin with.   
A twig snapped and she spun her head, a dead one moaned a couple yards away. It’s steps were sluggish and uncoordinated. With it’s back to her, the girl stalked it quietly, avoiding every twig that could snap and leaves that could crunch and give away her presence. She then lifted up her make-shift spear and sliced its neck, it didn’t even have a chance to move again before it’s head fell to the ground. With the strap attached to her spear, she slung it back onto her back. The girl knelt next to it’s body and rummaged through it’s pockets.   
A pocket knife and a lighter that ran out of juice a long time ago. She sighed. She would need to go back to the nearest town and get more supplies. As much as she hated going into town, she also hated not having toilet paper and duck tape. Months ago it would be a silly joke to call going into town a dangerous journey but now, that is exactly what it is.

She walked back to her camp. She made it to an especially dense part of the forest. If you didn’t know what you were looking for, you wouldn’t even know there was a camp there, all it looked like a opening in the dense trees. Under the fallen tree debris that covered the area was the girl’s resting area and a fire pit. Half a mile north was a fresh water stream where crayfish and small trout could be found. She carefully avoided every trap and every alarm that she set up near her camp before finally making it across her camp where two dead ones were waiting. “Looks like we’re going into town, mom, dad.” The dead ones had no jaws or arms, rendering them harmlessly chained up to the tree. She lifted a piece of tree debris and grabbed her backpack that was hidden there. She unlocked the chains and wrapped it around her hand like a lead and left.


	2. Chapter 2

The girl followed the empty highway, the nearest town was only 5 miles away, she would get there in an hour on foot. Her parents followed behind her, moaning and making terrible groans. She didn’t mind it, she was already used to their noises, smells and their undead bodies. Maybe she was becoming nose blind already with all the bits of dead ones’ guts and blood that she never clean off her face and her rain poncho. Ahead there was a couple of abandoned cars that littered the highway, the supplies in each one stolen months ago. When she finally passed the first car, a loud thump made her freeze. A dead one? She hadn’t seen one around here in forever...  
“Damn!” She let go of her parent’s chain and ducked behind the nearest car. Not a dead one... Which in her mind was even scarier. She peaked around the bumper of the car to see a burly man in a white t-shirt holding a gas can in his left hand and a baseball bat in his right, going from one car to another checking for gas. She stalked closer, ahead of her parents and only two yards away from the man. The girl took out her .9 mm pistol from her belt. Her parents’ moans made the man spin around and that’s when she decided it was her chance. Before he could turn around and escape, the girl jumped out from the cars and pointed the gun at him. He dropped his bat and the gas can and put his hands up, his eyes going from the girl to the dead ones.  
“Jesus fu—!” He shouted before recollected himself.  
“Kid, listen to me, we need to get out of here.” He didn’t want the parents to get the girl, she was just a kid after all. His voice was stern like a parent talking down to their child, which was fitting for the situation. The girl continued stand her ground with the pistol aimed at him. The parents groaned and continued walking towards them and was only a yard away from the girl.  
“Kid. Put. The. Gun. Down. We need to go or you’ll get us both eaten!” The man’s voiced boomed as he tried to reason with her, the girl flinched then glared at him. The man attempted to move closer to grab her and get her out of the way of the parents but she cocked her gun as a warning for getting any closer. He stared then winced expecting the parents to eat the crazy girl in front of him but the parents walked past the girl as if she wasn’t even there. His eyes widen in surprise, he’s never seen that before. As her parents brushed past her to try to eat the man, the girl grabbed the chains connected to them and pulled them back.  
“How the hell are you doing that kid?” He asked in disbelief, almost forgetting that the girl had a pistol pointed at him, almost.  
“One more step and I’ll blow your brains out.” She finally spoke. Her voice was quiet and breathy, she hadn’t spoken to another *living* person in months. He leaned back and lowered his arms slightly. He smirked,  
“Look, kid, whatever you’re doing to make them do that is some of the most badass thing I’ve ever fucking seen in my goddamn life and I can CLEARLY see how someone with basketball-sized lady nuts such as yourself survived for so long. So why don’t we work together, after all the living gotta stick together right?” The girl was suspicious of him and him being overly vulgar and confident wasn’t helping.  
“Alright, what exactly will it fucking take for you to put down the gun?” He asked, the girl paused for a second, she didn’t exactly know what she was going to do when she pointed the gun at him. She just assumed that he would try to attack her. The man lowered his arms fully.  
“If you want the gas can that I have, you’ll be fucking sad to know that it’s empty, none of the cars that I checked have any gas in them and my car is out too. So that’s a no-go. If you want my bat, well, you’ll have to pry it from my cold dead hands and I’ll have you know that I’m not the type to die until I’m long good and fucking ready to. So that’s another cock-sucking no-go.” He slowly lowered down and grabbed his bat off the ground and the empty gas can. The girl lowered her gun finally. No point in wasting a bullet on a man who was clearly going to die soon. She put the gun away and started walking towards him with her parents in tow. He stepped aside, going in between two cars to avoid said parents. The girl walked silently ahead as if she hadn’t almost killed the man not even a minute ago.  
“Hey wait up!” The man lightly jogged to catch up with her while still keeping a good distance from the parents.  
“I’m Negan by the way.” He waited for her to say something but she ignored him.  
“I see you’re heading somewhere. I also happen to be going somewhere. You catch what I’m fucking saying?” He asked, she continue to ignore him.  
“Look, look, I know you might think you got all this apocalypse-shit figured out but you don’t, no one fucking does, but there’s a universal rule: there’s fucking safety in numbers. So let’s stick together like a nut sack, for now, at least.” He tried to reason with her, her eyes went from the road ahead to him, she huffed before she continue to ignore him. Negan took it as a sign, it wasn’t a ‘yes’ but it sure as hell wasn’t a ‘no’ either. As they walked toward the destination, Negan kept talking. It had been awhile since he spoke to anyone so he wasn’t going to waste the opportunity.  
“So you gonna tell me how you’re invisible to the undead fucks you have or does this magician never tell her secrets?” He teased, she only glanced at him.  
“Damn kid. Alright, alright, I get it, you’re not gonna tell me your life story or your fucking dreams to be a ballerina princess but will you at least tell me your goddamn name? Shit, I can keep calling you ‘kid’ but I at least wanna know the name of the badass who’s invisible to the undead and who has a cool-looking spear on her back like some type of motherfuckin’ Amazonian.” Negan continue to bug her for answers.  
“There’s no point in telling you my name if you’ll die within a few days.” She quickly interjected, he scoffed.  
“Like I said, kid, I’m not the fucking type to die. I’m not weak and you sure as fuck ain’t weak either. So we might be together for the long run.” He said, he was getting annoyed with her attitude, she looked at bit too young to be hitting the ‘rebellious teen’ stage, she was maybe 13, tops. The girl sighed, she knew he wouldn’t stop asking.  
“My name is Caterina... and *they* are my parents.” She finally explained before referring to her parents that she had chained.  
“Your fucking parents?” Negan asked in disbelief and looked back at the parents that were a few paces behind them. Their cut off jaws opened and closed, well as close to closed as they can, at him.  
“A badass and a nut case, fucking amazing.”


	3. Chapter 3

“A badass and a nut case, fucking amazing.”  
“....” She stayed silent until they got to the town.  
They passed by a sign welcoming them to the town of Luray. It was a small town, in the town‘s center was a long street with a couple small shops and restaurants to each side. The town was silent with no dead ones in sight but Caterina knew that was not something to trust. Negan and her walked up to the front of a hardware store, the windows were boarded up and Caterina tried to peek in through the cracks in the boards but it was too dark to see anything. Negan handed his bat to her.  
“Watch her for me.” He said before pulling at the boards that kept the store doors shut.  
Why was he calling the bat a ‘her’? She almost asked but she blew it off, she seen men on TV talk about boats, cars and other inanimate objects like they were girls. She never understood that. While cursing up a storm, Negan ripped off the first board, then the second and then the last one. He grabbed the bat out of her hands before swinging the door open. The store was still and quiet with no signs that anyone has been in there for months.  
“After you, kid.” Negan did a fake bow while mentioning to the door.  
“You’re not coming in.” Caterina stated while chaining up her parents to the store’s bike rack.  
“And what the fuck is suppose to mean?” Negan glared, a kid, telling him what to do? No-fucking-thanks.  
“Tell me what you want and if the store has it, I’ll get it for you but you stay out here. You’re too loud, you’ll attract the dead ones.” She explained, Negan scoffed.  
“Since you don’t fucking know me, I’ll let that shit slide. I’ll explain it to you again, I don’t plan on fucking dying and I’m sure as a fucking-fuck don’t need a kid that isn’t even tall enough to come up to my dick to tell me how not to die.” Negan scowled before stomping into the store. Caterina followed him in while keeping a distance between them. She didn’t trust him, she didn’t think he was going to hurt her but she didn’t trust him to not do something stupid that could get them both killed. Caterina went along the shelves picking out what she needed, some metal wire, duct tape, locking pliers and rope.  
“Need that shit for wherever you’re staying?” Negan asked, he wondered if the girl was alone or if she was in a group, though he couldn’t imagine a group letting a 12-13 year old leaving for supplies by herself. She stared at him for a minute before nodding and going back to looking for more supplies. They made their way around the aisles then came to a door with plate saying “Employees’ Lounge”.  
“You think there’s anything good in there or you think we’ll just be standing there with our fucking dicks in our hands?” Negan asked with a grin on his face, he was in a mood to take bets. Caterina simply shrugged, all she wanted to do was get in and get out. She got everything she needed already. Negan scoffed. Fine, if she didn’t want to talk, he won’t talk then, Negan thought before opening the door, his mouth opened and he began to speak again.  
“Damn... fucking shit...” A body hung from an exposed ceiling pipe in the middle of the room. Negan blocked Caterina’s view of it and started to shove her out of the doorway. He didn’t want a kid seeing something like that. But Caterina slipped under his arm and walked in, she looked up and down at the body with a blank face. The body started to move and growl at her, it wasn’t human, it was a dead one. It had probably been a dead one for some time then. She took her spear off her back before stabbing it through the eye socket. The dead one’s growls and movements stopped.  
“Alright, we should check the cabinets for anything useful.” Caterina suggested and carried on, seeming completely unfazed. Negan felt something swell in his chest, he grinned and slapped his hand onto her shoulders.  
“Jesus kid! You’re fucking made for this shit!” Negan announced proudly.  
“I fucking expected you to babble like goddamn a baby seeing that fucked up shit! Goddamn kid, you are *fucking* cool.” Negan complimented before following her lead in checking for other supplies they could need. They checked the cabinets and the small employee kitchen. All was found was a bag of whole coffee beans and molded sushi in the fridge.  
“Alright we’ll check that fucking grocery store that we passed.” Negan stated and opened the door to leave when a dead one’s face tried to press its way through the opening.  
“Shit!” Negan cursed and managed to kick the dead one away from the door. Caterina peeked through the crack before it closed, there were at least 6 dead ones in the store. It would’ve been easy if she were in the woods or in any open space but the store was small and only had one exit. The loud banging from the dead ones on the door convinced Caterina to play it safe and messy. Negan held the door closed and yelled at Caterina to help him. She shook her head.  
“Just follow my lead.”


	4. Chapter 4

“Just follow my lead.” Caterina asked, she took her spear from her back and cut the rope that held the dead one’s body to the fan. The body fell to the ground with a dull smack. She put her spear back onto her back and pulled her knife from her boot. Negan was too busy holding the door closed to really see what she was doing. She cut open it’s stomach and reached in and grabbed it’s guts and bile. Negan finally looked back to see her beginning to smear her face and rain poncho with the bile and blood.   
“What the FUCK are you doing?!” Negan yelled in disgust, he would’ve said more but the dead ones throwing themselves at the door regained his attention. The wooden door that separated them and death was beginning to creak and he knew it wasn’t going to hold for long.   
“Negan come here, please.” Caterina asked with a handful of blood in her hands.  
“Kid! Stop fucking around and fucking help hold the motherfuckin’ door!” Negan barked out but Caterina had other plans.   
“Negan. Come here and just do what I say. If you do that we’ll probably live.” She stated, she realized that alone wasn’t going to convince him. She took out her pistol and pointed it at him. Negan glanced back at her and he mentally cursed himself for thinking it was a good idea to follow a 12 year old that walks her undead parents around on a leash like a dog...   
Now that he thought about it that way...   
“Christ...” He skipped the self reflection that he felt coming on to join next to her and the dead one. He felt a headache was coming on. But what choice did he have?  
“You wanna know how I’m invisible right?” Negan could barely hear her voice with the constant pounding on the door and Caterina’s voice being so quiet already. She put her gun away and grabbed two fist fulls of the dead one’s guts and smeared it onto Negan. He grimaced as the smell hit him, his white shirt was getting stained with dark red blotches with Caterina smearing it all over him. What did he do in his previous lives that made him deserve this? He wondered as blood and bile was smeared onto his face. Caterina was sensible enough to make sure to avoid his eyes, nose and mouth. He felt himself gag but he kept down what little regurgitated food he had in his stomach.  
“So how’s this work exactly or are you just fucking making this shit up as you go along?” He asked.   
“The dead ones, their vision isn’t good. I think they go by their hearing and smell the most. If we look and smell like them, they won’t bother us. I do this a lot if I need to get sneak pass them. As long as you keep your head down, quiet and calmly, we’ll make it out. Just don’t freak out.” Caterina explained, she wasn’t an expert on the dead ones’ and their biology but she had a few months of observations to go by. Even though Negan hated this and wasn’t sure if it was even going to work, he decided to trust her. After all, when you’re a kid in this world, you need to be smart and Caterina was a smart kid.   
“How in the living hell did you even figure this Texas-Chainsaw-Massacre-shit? Sounds like you’ve had to teach people this shit before.” Negan commented, his question earned him a hard stare from her.   
“Doesn’t matter.” She muttered, the wooden door creaked before an undead hand went through it. Caterina grabbed her bag and ran to the employee bathroom, Negan followed close behind. She almost closed the door but left it a crack open to peek through. The door to the lounge was breaking and finally popped from it’s hinges. Caterina grabbed a rock from her pant’s pockets for what was going to come next.  
“Arrghh!” The dead ones groaned loudly as they stepped through the doorway and began to wonder around the room, searching for any movement or noise. Caterina looked at Negan and she mouthed to him.   
S-L-O-W   
Q-U-I-E-T  
C-A-L-M  
Negan then mouthed back,  
F-U-C-K-I-T-Y  
F-U-C-K  
She rolled her eyes at him then reeled back her hand holding her rock and threw it through the crack of the bathroom door, making it hit the kitchen cabinets. The dead ones all turned to it and began to drag themselves to inspect the noise. That’s when Caterina stood up and began to walk out of the bathroom with Negan close behind. The closest dead one turned it’s head to look at them but focused again on the other dead ones and what they were doing. Negan with his bat in hand made sure that he was closest to the dead while Caterina was closest to the walls as they tiptoed out of the room. He didn’t need to see another kid die in front of him. They sneaked out of the store before closing the doors behind them. The dead ones noticed and tried to push the door open from the inside. Negan glanced at the door, a sticker attached to it saying ‘PUSH OPEN’.   
“Well those brainless fuckers aren’t getting out.” He chuckled and placed his bat onto his shoulder. Caterina left his side to unlock her parents. She wrapped the chain around her hand started to lead them away from the store. Negan lightly jogged to catch up to her.  
“Where next, kiddo?” Negan chuckled, he was still riding the high of escaping with his life.   
“Maybe a place with a shower to wash all this shit off?” He inquired, he was still very curious of her set up, where she called ‘home’. His ‘home’ wasn’t the best, it being the inside of the car that he had to abandon.  
“I thought you wanted to go to that store we passed?” She asked, suspicion began to rise in her.   
“After all that shit back there? Yeah no fucking way, we can save that shit for tomorrow.” Negan said with his seemingly permanent closed eye smile. Caterina frowned, tomorrow? She barely wanted to spend the next hour with him. Nonetheless, they continued toward her camp’s direction.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry for the long wait and for the short chapter!

Chapter 5

The sun started to set by the time they made to Caterina’s camp. Their surroundings were even darker as the dense treetops blocked the sunlight from hitting them. They traveled a distance from the highway where they first met. Caterina lead Negan in a zig zag pattern through the trees.  
“You set up traps?” Negan asked, Caterina looked back at him before nodding. Negan hoped she’d be in the mood for some small talk but she was like a clam and he didn’t feel like conversationally exerting himself to pry her open. She stopped in a small clearing and chained her parents to a tree.  
“Why’d we stop? You gotta take a leak?” Negan asked, Caterina turned to him.  
“No...” She said with a little redness to her cheeks from such an embarrassing question.  
“This is my camp.” She continued and Negan looked around, all her camp appeared to be a very small area covered in leaves, twigs and small tree branches.  
“It’s not a five star resort like I pictured but get a tent and it’ll do.” Negan grinned and sat down to rest his tired feet. In his eyes this place at least was better than the back seat of a car. Caterina went on and removed some branches that scattered the ground to reveal two sheets of plywood. She lifted the sheets and placed them to the side and revealed a pit. The pit was a little over 3 feet deep and wide enough to fit the twin mattress that was inside the pit. The mattress was propped to the side and the floor of the pit was home to a hoard of food that Caterina had stashed, along with other things she kept. She jumped down into the hole and gathered a few things before climbing out again to a curious Negan.  
“You want some Oreos?” She held out a package of Oreos to him, his eyes lit up and he jumped to be next to her.  
“Fuck yeah I want some motherfucking Oreos!” His hand dove into the package and he shoved some of the cookies into his mouth. He moaned as the sweetness hit his tongue.  
“Oh hot damn... haven’t had any of these fuckers in long ass time!” He said with his mouth half full and getting cookie crumbs on his face. He then turned to Caterina.  
“Must’ve been a bitch-n-half to get these.” He commented but she shook her head and ate a cookie.  
“Not really, it’s pretty easy to get around when you’re covered in guts.” She mindlessly placed another cookie in her mouth. The gears in Negan’s head started turning and a grin spread on his face.  
“Doll, I do believe that this is the start of a very-fucking-beautiful friendship.”


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

“Maybe if you do what I do, we wouldn’t have to worry about the undead trying to get us. It’d be easier.” Caterina stated as they walked the highways again. Negan scoffed.  
“And wear undead guts 24-fucking-7? No-Mcfucking-thanks. I had to wash my ass 20 times before it felt clean, which is 19 more times than I’d like to.” Negan felt his stomach twisting remembering the undead smell that stuck on him for days.  
“And besides, wouldn’t I be doing the world an ol’ fuck-you by hiding this gorgeous face? I mean the dick isn’t the only asset a man can have.” He smirked to himself and stroked his chin at his own compliments.  
“I think you’d be doing the world a favor if you did hide it...” Caterina murmured under her breath. Negan stopped and turned to her with a stern stare. He bent down to meet her eyes.  
“What was that, kid?” He challenged, she turned to him and they kept their gazes on each other for awhile before she started walking away.  
“Yeah, that’s what I thought, smartass.” He smirked and started walking with her again.  
“Jackass.” She huffed, Negan grinned and placed his arm around her shoulders, which she immediately pulled away from.  
“Look at us, getting all fucking mushy. Next thing you know we’ll be talking about which girlish boy band members make us gush like goddamn fucking geysers!” He joked, she rolled her eyes. Caterina still didn’t understand why he had to be so vulgar about... well about everything. She’s known him for awhile now and still didn’t know what to think of him. They made their way off the nearest exit, the entire highway and area were almost completely clear of life except for a few dead ones that were either stuck in or under a car. If you considered the dead ones “life”. Further ahead was a gas station and auto repair shop, according to the ads in a phonebook they found. They approached the buildings when Negan stopped in his tracks and turned to Caterina.  
“Caterina, in all seriousness—“ Negan started but was interrupted.  
“HEY!” Caterina jumped at the unfamiliar voice then froze. Negan smiled as he saw a figure coming out of the auto repair shop. A tall slender man with curly blonde hair wearing a t-shirt and swim shorts waved wildly as he approached them. Caterina backed up before getting out her gun and aiming it at him, the man stopped in his tracks and held his hands up with wide eyes.  
“WAIT DON’T KILL ME!” He yelled.  
“Woooah, kid, that’s not how we do things anymore.” Negan blocked her aim with his arm, her gaze met his eyes, in silent agreement she put the gun away. He turned to the now a little less frightened man.  
“Sorry for my friend here, she can be intense sometimes but she doesn’t mean harm.” He held Lucille over his shoulder with a smile on his face.   
“What’s your name?” He asked, the man smiled in return.  
“David but my friends call- called me Wavy Davy, man.” His Californian accent was prominent, Negan lowered Lucille and came close to him before swinging his arm around Davy’s shoulder.   
“Wavy Davy... man I am LOVING that shit!” Negan bursted out in chuckles as the two of them walked ahead into auto repair shop, leaving Caterina behind. She peeked into the windows of the gas station convenience store. The store appeared to be empty. She walked in, knelt to a self and opened her bag, she slid the last cans of food into her bag. She didn’t bother to look at what was inside the cans as it didn’t matter, as long as they were edible. 

“What a beauty!” Negan exclaimed and knelt down to get a closer look at the car.   
“A 1966 Cadillac El Dorado, at least, that’s what my dad said it was, I’ve always been more of surfer dude than a car dude.” Davy shrugged, Negan knelt to take a closer look.   
“She’s beautiful! Almost beautiful enough to make a grown man cry, almost...” He smirked as he admired the paint job and accessories of the car.   
“So what’s your name?” Davy asked as he continued to watch Negan admire his car.   
“Negan, and I don’t think you’ll need to worry about wearing it out.” He laughed.  
“What’s your daughter’s name?” Davy asked and Negan turned to him with a confused look on his face.   
“David you think I’m Caterina’s old man? Do I look Asian-American? Because last I checked I’m as white as fucking square dancing on the goddamn Fourth of July.” Negan joked, Davy just scratched the back of his head.  
“Oh shit sorry, I just assumed because you were together and... dude don’t you know what race she is? I mean how long have you been traveling together?” Davy asked, Negan scratched his chin at Davy’s criticism.  
“I think we’ve been sticking together for the past week or two, hard to fucking tell with no fucking calendar obviously. And besides she doesn’t like talking especially not about herself. She doesn’t whine about a world than no longer fucking exists. She’s strong unlike some people.” He made the pointed comment at Davy then got up from kneeling and got real close to his face. He smacked the car with his hand and didn’t break eye-contact with him until Davy broke and looked to the floor.  
“Are you strong Davy? How many of those undead fucks have you killed?” Negan challenged,   
“I-uh... haven’t killed one. It’s wrong and they’re not dead, they’re sick people.” Davy explained, Negan scoffed, a headache was coming on. But Davy was 19 at most, Negan sighed, Davy is still a kid. He reminded himself.  
“Listen Davy. Adaptation is strength. People can’t adapt, die. I’ve seen my fair share of people dying because of that and I don’t want you to make the same mistake.” Negan explained calmly but the conversation was cut off when a loud crash came from the other side of the wall from the convenience store.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, sorry

Caterina packed the canned goods into her bag, her bag probably weighed 15 pounds by now. She swung it over her shoulder and stood up from crouching.  
“Shit—“ Her elbow hit the shelves and a glass bottle shattered loudly in front of her. Brown liquid started to spread around her feet.  
“Shit...” She sighed, she almost felt compelled to pick up the glass shards when in the puddle’s reflection she saw herself and a tall dark figure behind her. Before she could even process what that meant, she turned around and stabbed the figure in the chest. The dead one groaned and still tried to reach for her as if nothing had happened, Caterina tore her knife out of its chest and pushed the dead one onto the ground. She tackled it and stabbed it on the top of its forehead. Her face only a couple centimeters away from the dead one’s, as she stared at it, blood teared out of it’s eyes. She gasped and seemed to freeze on top of the dead one. Negan and Davy ran into the convenience store.  
“You alright kid?!” Negan rushed to her side, Caterina slowly turned to him in silence, her eyes wide then her eyes left his to the dead one’s under her. She seemed to snap out of the trance she was in and quickly pulled her knife out of the dead one’s head. She dusted herself off from nonexistent dust.  
“Yeah! Yeah, I’m fine.” She placed her knife into her knife holder again.  
“What are we doing now?” Caterina asked him quickly, hoping to stop him from asking any questions. Negan stared at her, even just knowing her for a couple of days, he could tell something was up with her. But ignoring his suspicions, he answered.  
“Davy boy here, has a cool ass car and we’re gonna take that cool ass car to our site. Davy boy is officially apart of our group.” He smiled before turning to Davy.  
“Any words from our new recruit?” He asked, Davy rubbed the back of his head, he was still reeling from the talk that him and Negan had and Negan’s seemingly personality shifts.  
“Uhh, nope not really dudes— dudette!” He quickly corrected himself. Negan turned to Caterina.  
“All filled up?” He felt her bag’s weight on her back.  
“Yep. We should be good for a couple of days.” Negan walked out of the convenience store, Caterina behind him and Davy towing behind her. They all packed into the Cadillac, Davy didn’t complain when Negan took the driver’s seat though he did feel emasculated by the act. Caterina took the comfortable backseat and peered out the window as they drove away.  
As he drove, the silence in the car was getting unbearable for Negan, with one hand on the wheel, he played around with the radio system.  
“—IS A MESSAGE FROM THE CDC–“ Negan fumbled around more to change the channel.  
“PLEASE STAY INDO—“ Negan changed it again,  
“DO NOT ATTEMPT TO GO OUTSIDE.” Negan sighed, turned the radio volume down and turned his head to Davy.  
“Don’t you just hate when they play the same goddamn songs during rush hour?” He joked which earned a laugh from Caterina and an awkward chuckle from Davy. The messages from the CDC have been playing on almost all the majority radio stations since day 1 of the apocalypse and will probably keep playing until all radio towers stop working. Despite Negan’s attempts, it got quiet again, Caterina didn’t mind as she was too busy looking at the window as they came onto the highway. The days were so quiet and peaceful, no more traffic, no more school, no more work, no more anything really. She blinked and rubbed her eyes, she almost felt like drifting to sleep. 

“Kid.” Caterina snapped her eyes open to Negan’s soft voice. He was crouched next to the opened car door and was at her level, hoping not to startle her too badly. She tiredly got out of the car and rubbed her eyes, Negan had parked the car just outside of the woods. Davy and him were all packed and set to leave the car there. Caterina didn’t have to do much to get ready too, she wasn’t carrying much except for her backpack. They all started into the dark woods. She couldn’t help but yawn, she wanted a few more hours of sleep in that car.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading❤️. I’ll try to update as soon as possible. And please check out my tumblr @giogiohcs, I have more writings there <3


End file.
